Quote:Day 4: 1:00am-2:00am
This is a list of memorable quotes from "Day 4: 1:00am-2:00am". * Mike Novick: The President gave direct orders. You should have restrained Bauer! * Bill Buchanan: With all due respect, restraint is a luxury we can't afford right now. * Mike Novick: I made the mistake of deceiving one president. I won't make the same mistake twice. * Audrey Raines: The President made it very clear that he didn't want Prado's rights violated. * Bill Buchanan: That's right, he did make it clear. And he was wrong. * Audrey Raines: We can't just break protocol because we think it's right at the time and expect to get away with it! * Bill Buchanan: Normally, I'd agree with you. But in this case, I'd rather ask for forgiveness than permission. * Audrey Raines: What kind of answer is that? * Bill Buchanan: The answer is, it worked. We got Marwan's location. Audrey, with all due respect, this is not Washington, D.C. Policy and politics do not always work on the front line, which is where we are today. * Audrey Raines: Yes, well, Charles Logan is a politician, and he is not going to give you forgiveness. I hope this does not come back to haunt you or Jack. * Bill Buchanan: If what we did gets us to Marwan, we'll live with it. * Bill Buchanan: Arrested? Mike! Jack is heading up the team that's trying to bring in Marwan! * Mike Novick: We're aware of that. Logan's adamant. He wants this dealt with immediately. Anything less he will take as a personal repudiation of his presidency. * Bill Buchanan: Okay, what's more important? The president's feelings or capturing the man who's responsible for everything that's happened today? * Hikmat Palpatine: Do you want to cover your face? * Habib Marwan: No. I want the American people to know who did this. * Charles Logan: How did Marwan get past your men? * Bill Buchanan: They had to move in before they were ready. * Charles Logan: Why? * Bill Buchanan: Secret Service showed up to take Jack Bauer into custody, which compromised one of our positions. * Charles Logan: I didn't mean.... That's not what I meant to have happen. * Bill Buchanan: With respect, sir, your orders were explicit. * Mike Novick: What other search protocols are you running? * Bill Buchanan: None, Mr. Novick. We're essentially without a lead. * Charles Logan: This is not my fault. None of this would have happened if Jack Bauer hadn't disobeyed my orders in the first place! * Mike Novick: I'm sorry, Sir, but if you're asking me to agree with that assessment, I can't. If it wasn't for Jack we wouldn't have located Marwan. (Silence) CTU is expecting us to call them back with a directive. What would you like me to tell them, Mr. President? * Charles Logan: I have no idea. And that's the problem, isn't it? It is my fault we lost him. This man, Marwan, has a nuclear warhead and I allowed him to escape. * Mike Novick: Mr. President... * Charles Logan: (interrupts him) Stop! I don't even know if I deserve to be called that! * Mike Novick: Whatever I call you won't change the fact you are President of the United States. * Charles Logan: I shouldn't be. For the good of this country, I should resign. * Mike Novick: President Logan feels he needs help. * David Palmer: What kind of help? * Mike Novick: Substantial. * Agent Merfield: Agent Bauer, I am genuinely sorry. * Jack Bauer: Well that doesn't really help us with our situation, does it? * Chloe O'Brian: They're field agents. They have guns. They don't need you to coddle them. * Edgar Stiles: Chloe, I know you're scared, and I'll make sure everything is covered on this end. * Chloe O'Brian: Why did they ask me to do this? I really hate it. * Edgar Stiles: When you were prepping, I asked Buchanan if I could go instead of you. He wouldn't let me. He said you were the best analyst we have. He's right. * Chloe O'Brian: (sighing) I know. * Nabilla Al-Jamil: Don't you have a gun?! * Chloe O'Brian: I work with computers! 419